The Invasion of the Tokkips
by Sanna Lan
Summary: TOKKA WEEK is here! Seven days of Tokkaness for all of our enjoyment -sleeping is optional. I tried to do something different with it. Hopefully I succeeded. Please read and review! *makes puppy face you know you can't resist*
1. Betrothal

**Tokka**** Week – ****Betrothal**

**By Sanna Lan a.k.a. San-chan Reincarnated**

**Disclaimer:** _Meow? Miu mew mew miau meow, nyan miu miu mew meow gets eaten by Azula_

**A/N:** _I got the idea from the Teen Titans episode of the same name. I didn't realise the similarities with the North Pole until 1:00 a.m. today, and it was too late to do something else. This was intended to be crack, but I don't know if I succeeded. It sounded kind of serious to me.But I hopeit made you laugh. And happy Tokka Week everybody!_

* * *

Outfit. Check.

Headband with puffy things. Check.

Earth Rumble IV Championship Belt. Check.

Space Bracelet...

Check.

"Toph, what are you doing?"

"I'm going back to my parents'"

"When are you coming back?"

"Never. I'm getting married."

"WHAT!?"

Sokka, Chief Strategist and Warrior of the Water Tribes and Toph's 'just friend', fainted like an old lady (again).

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**When there's trouble you know who to call... sounds of tape breaking Oh, right, this isn't Teen Titans... Okay, then: Long ago, the four nations lived toge... pause too slooooow... FFW ...Aang can save the world...**_

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Larry the Rabbitbird was very happy today. He had caught many butterworms for his cubs to eat, the weather was sunny and the skies were silent. There wasn't absolutely anything that could ruin his perfect day...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MARRIED!?"

Well, anything except for the manly cry of a jealous warrior flying on a flying bison (not that we'd ever imagine that a flying bison flew), which startled him and made him drop his precious butterworms.

"My butterworms!", he shouted in despair. With tears in his eyes, he flew near the group in the 'bison, trying to find a good way to exert his revenge. This also allowed him to listen to the conversation.

"Married, as in not single", the small female in green said.

"I know what married means!" The enemy of rabbitbirds was still shouting, probably ruining the lives of other rabbitbirds. "What I want to know is why in the world you're getting married!?"

"It's not like I have a choice, Snoozles. My family got into some stupid feud with another rich family, and guess who's the peace offering?"

"But why don't you just Earthbend them to next century or something!?"

"I don't think that would work, Sokka." , the one with long hair with funny blue things in it said. "It'd probably start a war or something"

"Yeah", the small female said.

"Fine"

The enemy of rabbitbirds finally stopped screaming. He looked very gloomy, like that time Lila, Larry's 31st son's mate had had cubs with another rabbitbird. The boy was making that same kind of angry-sad-disappointed face his 31st son had during that time. Larry couldn't help but to feel sorry for him, and decided to leave him alone. The poor boy had enough problems by himself.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

That night

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Sokka entered his room, exhausted. It had been a loooooooooong day. When they arrived, they had been received by Toph's parents, who had showered their daughter with affection and 'concern' until it was obvious that she was asphyxiating. Or at least it was obvious to Sokka. The others seemed to either be oblivious or purposely ignoring that fact. Then they ate the magnificent banquet the Beifongs had prepared in honor of their daughter's return –the only decent part of the day in Sokka's opinion. After that, they had all gone to meet Toph's 'fiancé', some fat ugly rich spoiled brat who couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag. Sokka could see clearly how bad that kid was for Toph.

He started pacing around the guest room, thinking about that ugly brat. He had to do something! He couldn't let Toph marry _**that**_**. **Toph was an amazing person, and he wouldn't let her ruin her life like that. He remembered how resigned she had looked. She had barely spoken a word since their arrival. It was so unusual of her... Sokka couldn't help but to hate her parents. It was all their fault! It was their fault that Toph looked so unhappy. Their fault that some hippotoad in disguise was stealing his Toph. Their fault that he felt so sad. Their fault! Their fault! All their fault! Sokka glared at Katara, who was sitting calmly on her bed, and at Aang, who was playing with Momo.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, GUYS!?", he shouted at them, making Momo hide behind Aang. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM WITH THIS!? TOPH IS GETTING MARRIED TO THAT HIPPOTOAD AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN WORRIED!"

"Of course we're worried, Sokka, she's our friend", Aang said calmly. "But this is the way things have always been in the Earth Kingdom. It's the tradition for the parents to choose their daughter's husband."

"Just calm down, Sokka.", said Katara, speaking also for the first time in hours. "Go to sleep. Tomorrow we'll see if we can do something." She tactfully forgot to mention what happened the last time he had tried to stop an arranged betrothal.

"Fine! Since you don't care that Toph will be miserable for the rest of her days..." He went to bed, trying to find a way to stop this aberration.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

In her room, Toph was sitting in her big, comfy bed wearing the expensive nightgown two of the maids had put on her. Next to her was the dress that she would use on her... her... _**wedding**_. She passed her hand over it's golden embroidery, imagining the things she could do with it. _I could bend it into a sword and rip that guy's disguise. I bet I would find a hippotoad underneath. I could use it to make him trip into the cake. I could... _No. She couldn't keep thinking like that. She was going to get married to that Mu Tzu Xian Pu guy. There was no choice. She would have to get used to it. Perfect Lady by day, Blind Bandit by night, just like the old times. This year's Earth Rumble would start soon. It couldn't be _**that**_ bad...

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of ragged breathing. She got down and tried to feel the intruder. She wasn't really surprised when her feet told her it was Sokka. He was hanging fron the window, boomerang in his mouth.

"What are you doing here", she asked him, earthbending him into the room.

"Ah bhb bo boubh", he started, before realising he still had his boomerang in the mouth. "I wanted to talk to you"

"Well, that's obvious, Meathead. Talk about what?"

"About this, this _**marriage**_." He pretty much spat the word. "You can't be thinking of going through it!"

"Why not? It's not like you guys need me anymore. Aang has mastered Earthbending already. Just let it be."

"Let it be! I can't 'let it be'! You are a twelve-year-old girl, Toph! You can't just get married! You don't even love the guy!"

"This isn't about love. It's just tradition. Maybe it's just time for me to grow up."

"No, it's not! Look at me, I'm sixteen and I'm still immature! Heck, Aang is 112 and he's still a kid!"

"It doesn't matter. Things don't work that way. It was fun being with you guys, a nice dream, but it's over."

"But..."

"Leave, please. I have to sleep for tomorrow."

"But..."

"Goodnight, Sokka."

"Goodnight, Toph." He said, standing on the window, one leg over the frame. "But let me tell you something. You're... you're amazing. Too good for that hippotoad in human clothes. And we would definitely miss you. I would miss you. So don't let it end like this. Please don't." And he dissapeared into the night.

Toph's heart was beating loudly, even after he left. She went to the bedside and, picking up the small, round object in it, she smiled for first time in the day (even if it was the night).

Maybe she _**was**_ too young to grow up.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**The day after, in the afternoon.**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

Larry the Rabbitbird was going home after another hard day of work collecting butterworms for his 49 mateless cubs. Even if it wasn't a perfect day like the one before, he was satisfied. Chirping happily, he wondered what happened to the young human he met and his mate-to-be. He was surprised to see that same human sitting with the same mate in the same flying bison. He was also surprised to see that the human was looking really happy, talking animatedly with the others. Curious, he flew closer to them, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"You were amazing, Toph!", the young male was saying, making wild gestures with his arms. Larry wondered if it was some kind of mating ritual. "You were like 'I'm free to do whatever I want' and then like Bam! And Zaz! Paz! Plash! Squash! And they were all under earth!"

"You weren't bad yourself, Snoozles", the small female said with an arrogant air. "Fighting all those soldiers by yourself. Looks like your sword lessons wre good for something." Larry was pleased to notice that she was holding hands with her mate-to-be.

"Yeah... Hey!" Larry wondered what had distracted the human, before noticing with terror that he was looking at him with the eyes of a predator. "We found dinner!"

Larry the Rabbitbird flew for his life.

* * *

_**A\N:** TOKKA WEEK IS HERE! WOOHOO!_

When I first saw the prompts, my first thought was 'engagement bracelet', but after an two hours of sitting if front of my notebook, I suddenly remember the Teen Titans episode called 'Betrothed'. And I thought 'sure, why not?'. I tried to do more, but every time I got stuck I just deleted and deleted until there were only four scenes left. And this is the result. Hope you like it XD

This 'takes place' after 304 but before 310. I'm not sure if rabbitbirds, butterworms and hippotoads exist in the A:TLA world, though. If not, I'll take the credit. Otherwise, they belong to Bryke and Nick, with the rest of the characters. The Teen Titans song belongs to Puffy Ami Yumi (I think).

I apologize for the OOCness of pretty much everybody except Sokka (well, maybe Sokka's too).

P.S. If anybody gets the joke behind the hippotoad's name, they'll be my new heroes.


	2. Worst Case Scenario

**Tokka Week – Worst Case Scenario**

**By Sanna Lan a.k.a. San-chan Reincarnated**

**Disclaimer:** _I said it once. I won't say it again._

**A\N:** _This is a small fluffy AU. Toph and Sokka are 6 and 8 years old, and Katara is older than Sokka. Toph isn't blind in this one, but just has trouble seeing well. HAPPY TOKKA WEEK EVERYBODY!  
_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"What's the worst thing that could happen if we do it?", a small dark-haired girl in a puffy dress whispered, glaring at the boy sitting next to her in her treehouse.

"Many things!", her best friend and partner in crime, a dark-skinned boy with longish hair, whispered back. "We could get caught, in first place."

"So?"

"So! We could get detention and miss the new episodes of Spongebob!"

"That's bad."

"Very bad! Or we could get expelled! Then our parents would find out and disown us and we'd have to live in the street and a bad man would find us and he'd sell us in the black market to an old lady that'd make us wash her smelly feet and feed her cats!" The boy ended his rant waving his arms dramatically.

"..."

"..."

"You watch too much t.v. But you're right. My parents would disown me."

The boy nodded furiously. "And then we won't have money to build our spaceship."

"Or the race car."

"Or the mecha."

"Or the ice-cream factory."

"Or the candy factory."

"Or the movie theaters."

"Or the ninja outfits."

"Or the teashop for Uncle."

"Or the princess castle for Katara."

"Or the circus for Aang and Ty Lee."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah..."

"And!?"

"And?"

"What else!?"

"Oh, yeah... Let's see... We could cause the extinction of worms and that'd cause an unbalance in the ecosystem and the North Pole would melt and we'd all die! Santa'd die too!"

The girl couldn't help it. She bursted in laughter "Geez, don't pay so much attention in class."

"I'm serious! And then the wizards will find out and they'll send us to Azkaban and the dementors will kiss us!"

"Oh, no!", she said mockingly. "Dementors don't exist, you dork."

"But Katara said..."

"Katara lied."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Okay, fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"..."

"..."

"So...", he started, trying to break the silence.

"What would happen if we don't do it?", she interrupted him.

"We'll lose the dare"

"And?"

"Azula will win."

"And?"

"We have to be their slaves for a week."

"And?"

"Everybody will make fun of us."

"So?"

"So?"

"Let's do it, Sokka?" She extended her hand at him.

"Let's do it, Toph." He took her hand and shook it.

Toph smiled.

* * *

_**A\N:** Don't you guys just love Sokka's 'realism'? XD I just wanted to do something fluffy today, since the title sounds so dark. I'll probably do something dark with tomorrow's fluffy title._

I don't know how 6-year-old boys (and tomboys) talk, but I hope I did a decent job and made you laugh.

The Invasion of the Tokkips continues! Bwahahahaha! 


	3. Weather

**Tokka Week – Weather**

**By Sanna Lan a.k.a. San-chan Reincarnated**

**Disclaimer:** _I am not and I don't want to be Bryke, the creators of Avatar: The Last Airbender._

**A\N:**_ I tried o do something angsty for today. I failed miserably. I'll try to do something readable for tomorrow, I promise._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

It was a sunny day.

But, as girly and overly dramatic as it sounded, her heart wasn't feeling sunny at all. It was actually rather rainy. And black. Not that she knew what black was like, but she had heard it was a rather depressing and empty color. She felt depressed and empty. She felt stupid, too. Really stupid. Not that she was known for being smart and thinking twice before she acted, but going to the wedding of the person she had loved for years was an amazingly stupid decision. Being one of the bridesmaids was even worse.

It was a sunny day.

But she could swear she felt the raindrops against her skin, one after the other trying to get to her eyes. Or out of her eyes. She wondered if other people could see the gloomy cloud on top of her head. She wondered what clouds felt like. She had tried to feel a cloud once while flying on Appa. Not that it was relevant at the moment, but thinking about things like that made it all a little more bearable. She could feel with painful clarity his exited heartbeats, the sweat rolling of his skin, his breath ragged with anxiety (or maybe it was the tie).

It was a sunny day.

And yet she hoped it was night, so she could talk to the moon and tell her of her sorrows. The moon would probably understand. Sokka was her beloved too. She hoped it would snow, so she wouldn't have to hear those words, those words that would never be for her. She kept trying to block them, and cursed for once in her life she had not been forced to wear shoes (Katara had fixed for her a long dress that would cover her feet). She tried remembering something else –the battles together, the jokes and pranks, the space bracelet –but that only hurt her more. When she heard the monk ask "Do you, Sokka of the Water Tribe, accept Suki of the Kyoshi as your lawfully wedded wife...?", her brain finally shut down and she stopped hearing. Who knew what would happen if she heard them.

It was a sunny day.

She could feel the sunshine on her skin, it distracted her from the real world. She could feel little drops of water falling near Suki's feet. She could feel Sokka's steps leaving the altar, and that didn't make sense at all. She could hear Katara's gasp, she could feel when the waterbender pulled her arm gently, telling her to leave with her. She started to smile when Katara said "I can't believe him! Dumping poor Suki like that!". Her smile grew bigger when she felt him hiding in the balcony. She ran to him and, as they kissed, she realised something.

It was a sunny day. And maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**A\N: **__I'm sorry, Suki! You got dumped on your wedding day. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Next time, you get to dump him, OK?_

_Don't ask what this was about. I can't do angst (not for this fandom, at least). And I didn't have inspiration for the last paragraph. I was thinking about vampires (don't ask)._

_Happy Tokka Day, everybody!_


	4. It takes Two to Tango

**Tokka Week – It takes Two to Tango**

**By Sanna Lan a.k.a. San-chan Reincarnated**

**Disclaimer:** _If I owned A:TLA, it's rating would change to R. I'm not sure if that would be a good thing, though. Sokka __is__ a teenager, after all._

**A\N: **_I apologize for Toph's extreme OOCness. Another AU for you guys. Toph is around 19 and can see (not too well, but she wears contacts). Sokka is 22 and of Hispanic descent. He also wears his hair down drools. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Please be my dancing partner."_

Looking back, Sokka Kirima realised it wasn't exactly the best thing to say to a girl you just bumped into in the street. Specially not in this day and time, where such words could be misinterpreted into something less innocent than what he intended. But he should be excused for his unintelligent behaviour. Not thinking when it came to things they were passionate about was something that ran in the family (his younger sister, Katara, had followed her beloved around half of the globe to get him to propose to her). And what he was passionate about was Tango.

Ever since four months ago his former partner and ex-girlfriend, Suki Kyoshi, had ran away with his rival Jet to Argentina to 'study the origins of Tango' (more like horizontal tango if you asked Sokka), he had been looking for a new partner. So far, he had not been successful that's why when, walking in the street, he saw _**her**_, he couldn't help but to blurt those words out. She was his perfect partner. Lean body, elegant pose, strong legs, graceful walk, long, shiny black hair... She wasn't tall, but it wasn't anything heels couldn't fix. But, as his luck had it, she had just glared at him comptemptously and left.

Sokka sighed. He really had the worst of lucks when it came to partners. It wasn't just Suki. Before her it had been Ty Lee, who had found her real vocation as a circus performer a week before the finals of the International Tango Competition. Or Yue, his first dancing partner and teacher, who had died tragically after saving a little boy. But this time, he was determined to get a dancing partner, not matter what the cost. And not any dancing partner, but _**her**_.

It was then that he remembered he didn't even knew her name.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Two weeks later**

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-**

She couldn't forget him. He kept appearing on her dreams, that Latino boy. She remembered his face, his hair, his body, his voice. No matter how hard she tried, that stupid boy and his stupid question kept hanging around her mind. When she heard those words, she had been so surprised. Nobody had ever thought she could be good for something. It had always been "the poor young lady, let us help her". She had almost said yes in that moment, but she knew she couldn't. She was Toph Bei Fong, the young lady of the Bei Fong state, not a normal girl without responsibilities. If only she could... but she couldn't.

So why was she in the same street he found her, hoping to see him again?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sokka sighed. Nothing. Not a single clue on _**her**_. One would think that, with a girl so beautiful, somebody would know about her. Maybe she was from somewhere else. Just his luck. He was starting to think he would never find her. He had come to the same street where he saw her for the first time, hoping that maybe it was a route she took usually.

He was so relieved when he saw her standing on the other sidewalk.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Toph thought. Maybe she should leave, continue with her boring life. Maybe she wouldn't even find him, or maybe she would. She didn't know which possibility scared her more.

"Please wait.", she heard a voice. It was him! This definitely wasn't a good idea. She started to walk, pretending she hadn't heard him, but his hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"What do you want?", she asked, not as harsh as she had intended.

"I'm sorry I startled you, but you have to listen to me. I need a dancing partner for the International Tango Competition, and I think you are perfect for it."

"What kind of pick-up line is that? I can't even dance." What an idiot. She wouldn't fall for something like that. She wouldn't. She definitely, _**definitely**_ wouldn't. Not even if it was the most flattering thing she had heard in her life.

"You can learn. I'm sure you were born for this." He extended his hand at her, making his best puppy face.

She took his hand. "Fine. I'll dance with you."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A\N: **_There you go, Suki. I told you you could dump him D But it seems like we've created a new ship... __Jetuki! Or Sujet. Or Jeki… LOL_

_I wanted to do something original for this as I did with the other prompts, but it was hard. In the end I took the prompt as literally as possible... which must've been done already by almost everybody XD It is just now that I realise I should've used the Masochism tango (c) Tom Lehrer  
_

_Happy Tokka Week, everybody!_


	5. Alcohol

**Tokka Week – Alcohol**

**By Sanna Lan a.k.a. San-chan Reincarnated**

**Disclaimer:**_ My ancestors discovered the cactus juice. Seriously, they did. They discovered chocolate, too. What they didn't discover was A:TLA. Bryke did._

**A\N:** _Apparently, somebody believes there aren't enough Drunk!Tokka fics. I agree with them. I tried to do this as crackless as possible. But I think I did an awful job. I'll do better next time, this I swear (it'll be little!Tokka)  
_

* * *

It had been five years. Five years since Sozin's Comet. Five years since the war ended. Five years since they almost died. Five years since the Peace Treaty between the four nations had been signed. And of course there had to be a celebration.

Not just a celebration, though. _**The**_ celebration. Hosted in Ember Island by Fire Lord Zuko, it included elements of all four nations. The whole island had became a gigantic amusement park for everybody to enjoy. The center of the party was of course the banquet the Fire Lord offered to the important politicians of the Nations, War Heroes and the Avatar. That meant of course that Sokka of the Water Tribe and Toph Beifong were not only present, but honor guests. And as everybody with half a brain would know, Sokka and Toph in a party that included alcohol, specially if they hadn't seen each other in more than a year –well, he hadn't seen her and she hadn't felt him –was a synonym for disaster. Too bad Zuko had only two fifths of his brain...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

As soon as Sokka arrived to the banquet, he started looking for his best friend. He found her talking politely to a Earth Nation general and looking bored out of her mind. "Toph!" He gave a manly squeal and ran to where she was, hugging her.

"Let me go, Sokka, you're crushing me", she said. He put her down, looking at her carefully. She hadn't gotten any taller since the last time he had seen her, but she had definitely grown up. She had her long hair in a loose bun, and was wearing a green dress that emphasised both her pale green eyes and her now-existing curves (and man! do they existed...) very nicely. She looked more mature, even with the same mischievous grin she had sported since the first time they met. "Long time no see, Snoozles. You've gotten even taller, I didn't know that was possible"

They went to the dinner table together, catching up with each other's lives. Toph announced Sokka that she had gone to her parents, claimed her inheritance and built an Earthbending School for Children with Disabilities. She's now surrounded by little kids that call her Sifu Toph. Sokka told her the only interesting in his life was his engagement to Suki, and invited her to the wedding. She pretended not to care. They ate, laughed and drank together, remembered the old times and made fun of pretty much every stuck up politician invited.

Five hours later, they were in the terrace, still laughing and and drinking. Suddenly, Sokka put a serious face on, grabbed Toph by the shoulders and said:

"You're really, _**really**_ pretty" And he kissed her. She was surprised at first, but she kissed him back.

The morning after, Sokka woke up to a hangover, many bruises and a broken engagement.

Years after, watching Toph teach their oldest daughter earthbending, he would idly wonder if his now-wife felt Suki watching them.

* * *

_**A\N: **__You may kill me now. This looked __**a lot**__ better in my mind. I guess I'm getting uninspired... and lazy sulks I'll understand if you hate me... Argh, this is horrible :'(  
_


	6. Crossdressing

**Tokka Week – Crossdressing**

**By Sanna Lan a.k.a. San-chan Reincarnated**

**Disclaimer:** _Since I don't want to be crack paired with my co-worker, I'll have to decline Bryke's invitation to author A:TLA with them. I apreciate my purity, thank you very much._

**A\N: **_Little!Tokka are so cute! I just had to do them again. But this happens before Day2. _

* * *

Sokka Kirima was very nervous. Today was the day that every little mischievous kid dreaded. And I'm not talking about a coal-filled Christmas, or going to the dentist. I'm talking about the parents-teachers reunion. The day your parents find out about the bad notes, the paper planes and the worms in Ty Lee's desk (not that they were ever able to prove his implication in the incident, but he was still the number one suspect). He was sitting in the stairs in front of the school, waiting for his best buddy and partner in crime, Toph Beifong.

"Hey, Snoozles!". Hearing the nickname his friend gave him, he got up, ready to greet him, but Toph wasn't there. The only person in the street was a little girl with a puffy green dress, short hair in something that resembled ponytails and an annoyed expression. Disappointed, he sat down again.

"You deaf or what!?", he heard again. "I said 'Hey, Snoozles"

It was Toph, he was sure of it! He was sure of it. He looked left and right, trying to find him, but hi only saw the girl glaring at him.

Clonk

"Hey! Wha'cha do that for!?", he shouted at the girl, who had another pebble in her hand, ready to give the bump in his head a friend to play with.

"Stop ignoring me!", the girl screamed, but what came out of her mouth was Toph's voice, which was impossible, because Toph was a boy.

Wasn't he?

"Toph?", he asked tentatively.

"Who do I look like!? Harry Potter!? Of course I'm Toph, stupid!"

"B-But...", he stammered. "Bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-but..."

"But what!?"

"You're wearing a dress! Why are you dressed like a girl!?", he shouted, pointing a finger accusingly at her.

"'Cause I'm a girl, maybe?"

"A girl?"

She nodded. "A girl."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really really?"

"Really really."

Really, really really?"

"Really, I said!"

Suddenly, something clicked inside Sokka's mind. "Oh my gosh! I know! You fell into the magic spring like in that anime! Wait here, Toph! I'll get you hot water!" He started running back to school, but the pebble, anxious to go with his friend, stopped him by hitting him in the back of the head.

"I've always been a girl, you idiot!" Toph stomped her foot angrily. "I was _**born**_ a girl!"

"But", he blinked in confusion. "Girls have cooties."

"No, they don't."

"But Jet said..."

"He lied."

"But..."

"Look, you hang out _**all the time**_ with me, and do you get cooties?"

"No, but..."

"But what?"

"This is really weird"

"I guess it is..."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah..."

They sat in the stairs, and an awkward silence followed them.

"So...", Sokka said ten minutes later, breaking the silence. The silence ran away crying, dragging its broken parts behind him. "What's it like to be a girl?"

"Same as being a boy, I guess."

"I thought it'd be more different..."

"Oh."

"Why you're wearing a dress, anyway?"

"Mom forced me. Said it was for the reunion."

"That sucks"

More awkward silence followed, until five minutes later the silence got the feeling it was about to be broken again, and decided to leave on its own.

"We're still friends, right?", Toph asked in a small voice, very unlike her. "I mean, just 'cause I'm a girl, you don't hate me, do you?"

Sokka smiled gently, looking at her and finally acting as the older half of the pair. "I could never hate you, Toph. Even if you start wearing dresses, you're still my best buddy. I mean, who else could I find that'd make jokes with me and put worms in Ty Lee's desk?"

She gave small giggle, before punching his arm gently. "Thanks Snoozles. It's good to know that."

At that moment, the two kids were just happy to be with each other and make jokes. If somebody had told Sokka in that moment that, four broken bones, twenty-seven detentions, three failed relationships, three graduations, one failed wedding and three hundred and seventy two cans of beer later, he would marry his boyish best friend, he would have died laughing.

* * *

_**A\N:**__ I was going to do this same idea with teenaged!AU!Tokka, but this 'cute' conversation suddenly came to my mind . Then I almost did a Ranma½ crossover, but that would've been against my beliefs (doing Tokka there would've meant going against my Ranma OTP). But I still got the inspiration there. Kind of. And some references. I'm sure you'll be able to catch them if you've seen the anime/read the manga._

_Happy Tokka Week, everybody!_


	7. Promise

**Tokka Week – Promise**

**By Sanna Lan a.k.a. San-chan Reincarnated**

**Disclaimer:** _Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened. A:TLA is Bryke's, not mine._

**A/N:** _This was probably the hardest to do... I had no ideas. Actually, I had too many ideas... couldn't decide sulks But in the end this one prevailed XD I don't know if its any good, though._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

He still remembered that day clearly.

The day before the Black Sun, or actually late in the night. Thanks to everybody's efforts, Aang had finally managed to fall asleep. Unfortunately, he was the only one. Katara was tossing around in her sleeping bag, worrying about Aang and the invasion and the world. Momo and Appa were... eh? Practicing their samurai skills? Nah, that was just me, they were sleeping, too. Toph and Sokka were huddled in front of the dying fire, whispering. They were talking about their futures, what they would do when the war was over, when the Fire Lord was vanquished.

Sokka was listening to her worries. She was afraid –she would never admit it to anybody but him –that they wouldn't even make it that far and that, even if they did, her parents would no longer accept her excuse for not coming back home and she would have to leave them. She was afraid of losing her only friends.

"No. That will never happen.", he reassured her. "I know! Let's make a promise."

"What promise?"

"Let's swear we'll always be best friends!"

Toph was about to say 'How childish' but, hearing the childish excitement in her friend's voice, she couldn't help but to smile slightly. "Okay. I swear it."

"I swear it too."

Over the years he tried to keep that promise. He almost broke in once, when he came back from The Boiling Rock. He was so occupied with Suki, he almost forgot about his best friend. A near-death experience and a broken leg reminded him kindly, and they were best friends again.

So when they had to part ways and go back 'home' they still were best friends.

Whenever they got together for a drink and a laugh they still best friends.

When Suki broke up with Sokka because 'he was too immature for her' and he got drunk out of his mind and she was with him they still were best friends.

When her parents tried to engage her to some rich guy –and failed –they still were best friends.

When they almost destroyed Ba Sing Se by 'accident' they still were best friends.

When they started making out in front of the bars they still were best friends.

When they moved together they still were best friends.

But when the head monk said 'You can kiss the bride' and he complied, he couldn't help but to wonder if he hadn't broken his promise.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**A\N:**__ I can't believe it's over! Tokka week was just so amazing! I really loved it. So I guess I have to thank all the awesome people that made this possible:_

_Thank you Bryke for making A:TLA and Tokka._

_Thank you Twilight Rose2 for starting this awesome week!_

_Thanks too to my step-dad for giving me the ideas for Days 3, 4 and 7 (even if I didn't use that one, it was still awesome)._

_Thanks to my friends for listening to my rantings about a show you barely know._

_And thanks a lot to my reviewers!_

_I'll go read your Weeks now..._


End file.
